Si fuera yo
by WitchMerrick
Summary: Two-shot. Después de la pelea contra Pain, Kiba puede perder a Hinata para siempre. KibaHina. Cursi.


Nota de Autor: Era originalmente un One-shot, pero era demasiado largo. Tratare de subir pronto la otra mitad, espero que lo disfruten n_n.

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes no son propiedad mía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por fin todo había acabado. Desde las primeras filas Kiba sonreía al ver cómo la gente vitoreaba y lanzaba a Naruto por los aires. El idiota lo había conseguido, había derrotado a Pain y toda Konoha estaba feliz. Kiba buscó entre la gente y vio a los primos Hyuga muy cerca de Naruto. Kiba suspiró aliviado, Hinata estaba bien. Ella debió de haber sentido su mirada, pues giró su rostro hacia él buscando sus ojos. Hinata le sonrió visiblemente feliz de ver que él se encontraba bien, Kiba no puedo evitar sonreir estúpidamente.

"Kiba…" Escuchó claramente la voz de Shino, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba parado junto a él?

Shino le hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando la dirección donde se encontraban los Hyuga y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. Kiba lo siguió tratando de no parecer tan feliz mientras se acercaban a su compañera de equipo. Cuando llegaron a su lado ambos saludaron con la cabeza a Neji y luego se voltearon hacia Hinata.

"Shino… Kiba…" Les dijo Hinata con una sonrisa. "Me alegro que estén bien"

"Necesitamos hablar contigo Hinata, en un lugar con menos gente" Dijo Shino suavemente.

Hinata volteó a ver a Neji un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza y alejarse de la multitud con sus compañeros. Se veía nerviosa de repente. Kiba no sabía de qué quería hablar Shino, pero debía ser importante como para separar a Hinata de su guardaespaldas de ojos blancos. Caminaron tranquilamente hasta que los vítores por Naruto apenas se escuchaban, fue hasta entonces que Shino paró y se giró hacia sus amigos.

"Hinata, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Shino visiblemente preocupado; visiblemente preocupado para una persona que lo conociera muy bien, claro.

"Ha-hai" Contestó Hinata rápidamente, incómoda de repente, esquivando la mirada del Aburame.

"Hinata… yo sé lo que pasó, mis insectos me informaron. Tu sabes a lo que me refiero." Los labios de Shino se fruncieron un poco, lo cual en experiencia de Kiba, significaba que algo estaba muy mal.

"¿De qué están hablando?" Kiba estaba empezando a preocuparse, escaneando fijamente a Hinata en busca de heridas.

"Hinata murió hoy" Dijo Shino antes que Hinata pudiera decir nada.

Kiba abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo. Sintió como si una tonelada cayera en su pecho. Hinata había estado muerta. Sabía a lo que Shino se refería, lo había escuchado apenas hace unos minutos. Había oído que Pain recobró la conciencia al final, reviviendo a todos los caídos durante la invasión por medio de un jutsu. Por eso Hinata estaba parada frente a ellos, respirando, mirándolos con los ojos como platos.

"¡Pero ya estoy bien!" Aseguró Hinata mirando a uno y después al otro, como si esperara que le gritaran, como si hubiera hecho algo malo. "Pain nos trajo de regreso."

"Pe-pero ¿cómo pasó?" Fue lo único que pudo decir Kiba, reprimiendo la urgencia de tocar el hombro de Hinata, para asegurarse que estuviera ahí en verdad.

La chica miró al suelo sonrojada juntando sus manos frente a su pecho. Kiba reconoció esos movimientos, cosas que Hinata ya nunca hacía, a menos que estuviera cerca…

"Naruto." Bufó Kiba, llevándose una mano a la cara y cerrando los ojos.

"¡Pain iba a matarlo!" Se defendió Hinata. "Naruto-kun estaba atrapado, intenté ganar tiempo, liberarlo… pero no fue suficiente."

"Pain la atravesó con una de sus estacas." Dijo Shino, su tono serio inusualmente alterado. "Fue la última cosa que Naruto vio antes de transformarse en Kyubi."

"¡Fue muy rápido!" Dijo Hinata como queriendo enmendar la situación, como si fuera su culpa. Después su postura cambió, bajo los brazos y se giró hacia la multitud sonriendo. "Además, pude decirle a Naruto-kun lo que sentía."

KIba sintió vacío su pecho y estómago, como si cayera desde las nubes y faltara poco para que se estrellara contra el suelo. Kiba sabía que Hinata quería a Naruto, lo sabía desde que los asignaron en el Equipo Kurenai. Lo sabía. Y aún así se enamoró de ella. También sabía que no tenía derecho a hacerlo, que no tenía derecho a ser correspondido; y sin embargo guardaba la esperanza egoísta de que Hinata lo amara. Porque él la amaba.

Lo había pensado mucho desde hace años. Había llegado a la conclusión que Naruto y Hinata nunca estarían juntos. Creía que Hinata nunca se atrevería a confesarle su amor y creía que Naruto era demasiado cabeza hueca para darse cuenta él solo. Esa hipótesis le permitía dormir por las noches, sabiendo que la mañana siguiente daría una vuelta innecesaria hasta llegar a la mansión Hyuga para ver a Hinata y caminar juntos a los campos de entrenamiento. Disfrutar de su compañía lo más que pudiera.

Pero todo se estaba derrumbando. Hinata le había dicho a Naruto que lo quería, era cuestión de tiempo para que el rubio se acercara a Hinata y le correspondiera. Nada iba a ser igual después de ese día. Desde ese día Kiba iba a continuar cayendo hasta estrellarse contra el piso. Tenía que aferrarse a algo antes de caer.

Kiba recorrió la distancia que lo separaba de Hinata lo más rápido que pudo y la abrazó, obligándola a apartar la mirada de la multitud. Se sostuvo de ella lo más fuerte que pudo sin lastimarla. Hundió su cara en el cabello de la Hyuga, entre su hombro y cuello. Inhaló profundamente para llenar sus pulmones de su aroma. Notó como Hinata se tensaba.

"Ki-kiba-kun, estoy bien. Perdón por preocuparlos. ¡Perdón, perdón!" Dijo Hinata angustiada, colocando sus manos en la espalda de Kiba.

Kiba no dijo nada. No sabía qué decir. No podía decirle que la amaba, lo único que conseguiría es asustarla. Hacer que se sienta incómoda con él, porque obviamente ella no podía corresponderle. No cuando su amado Naruto ya sabía lo que ella sentía por él. Por eso se mantuvo en silencio, rezando porque el abrazo durara un poco más. Y así se mantuvieron hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de él.

"Hinata-sama" La voz de Neji hizo que se separara de Hinata. "Tenemos que irnos, va a haber una reunión del clan de emergencia y tiene que asistir"

"Hai, Neji-nisan" Hinata buscó la mirada de Kiba antes de irse, pero éste giró su rostro hacía el bosque para no verla marcharse. "¿Nos vemos mañana?"

"Claro" Dijo Shino, antes de que Hinata se acercara y le diera un pequeño abrazo a él también.

"Nos vemos." Se despidió Hinata dulcemente antes de marcharse. Neji le lanzó una mirada desconfiada a Kiba antes de darse la vuelta y seguir a su prima.

Kiba y Shino permanecieron en silencio hasta que los Hyuga se perdieron de vista. Kiba sabía perfectamente lo que el Aburame iba a decir.

"Se te acabó el tiempo, Kiba"

"Ya sé"

"Debiste decirle antes"

"Ya sé"

"Aún puedes…"

"Ya es demasiado tarde, Shino."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El tiempo pasó dolorosamente lento para Kiba. Había tenido problemas para dormir por la noche y se sentía paranoico en el día, pensando que Naruto en cualquier momento aparecería para robarse a Hinata. Por esto había tratado de evitar a Hinata, incluso había dejado de pasar por ella antes de los entrenamientos, se negaba a presenciar lo inevitable. Sin embargo transcurrieron días y semanas pero Naruto nunca apareció buscando a la kunoichi. Ese día se cumplían 30 días desde el ataque de Pain, la ciudad estaba a mitad de las labores de reconstrucción, pero todo iba viento en popa, incluso el ánimo de Kiba.

El Inuzuka acariciaba a Akamaru, ambos sentados recargados contra un árbol mientras esperaban que sus compañeros de equipo llegaran. Sabía que Shino estaba cerca, podía olerlo acercarse.

"¡Llegas tarde!" Observó Kiba con una sonrisa, enserio se sentía mucho más animado ese día.

"Calla. Empecemos el entrenamiento" Dijo Shino caminando al centro del claro de bosque en el que se reunía el Equipo 8.

"No podemos empezar sin Hinata" Dijo Kiba aun sonriendo, las cosas volvían a ser como antes. "Habrá que esperar a que llegue."

"Ella no vendrá hoy" Dijo Shino seriamente, como esperando que ese fuera el final de la conversación.

Kiba abrió mucho los ojos y se levantó de golpe. "¿Naruto…?" Preguntó, aunque no quería saber la respuesta.

"No."

"¿Entonces?"

Kiba sintió que Shino lo miraba fijamente a través de los lentes oscuros antes de responder.

"Me topé a Hinata en el puente camino acá, estaba hablando con Ino, Sakura y Tenten. Saldrá con ellas hoy"

"Uff, me asustaste por un momento, Shino" Kiba había recuperado la sonrisa, aliviado. Se aceró al Aburame para un duelo simple entre los dos.

"Hinata estaba llorando"

"¡P-pero había estado bien hasta hoy!" Kiba empezó a caminar de un lado a otro preocupado, nunca sabía qué hacer cuando Hinata lloraba. Naruto había sido un tema taboo para el equipo, no habían vuelto a tocar el tema desde el día del ataque. "¿Es por qué ese imbécil no la ha buscado?"

"Sí."

"Si estaba llorando, ¿por qué se fue con ellas en vez de venir a hablar con nosotros?" Preguntó Kiba indignado. Ellos eran sus mejores amigos, ella se los decía frecuentemente.

"Ellas le dijeron que necesitaba consejos de chicas. Dijeron que ellas también estaban dolidas y que iban a ahogar sus penas." Dijo Shino encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Con alcohol?" Pregunto Kiba levantando una ceja. Hinata nunca había tomado. Más les valía a ese trio de kunoichis no darle nada de alcohol a Hinata.

"¿Por qué no le dices que la amas?"

"¿Eh?" Kiba se sintió desequilibrado, se rascó el puente de la nariz. "¿Qué la amo? No sé si se le puede llamar…"

"La amas." Dijo Shino más serio que de costumbre.

"¡Si la amo!" Dijo Kiba alzando la voz, no sabía porque aún trataba de ocultarle algo a Shino. "¡Pero ella no me ama a mí! Es mejor si me quedo callado y seguimos igual que siempre. Hinata, tú y yo, el mejor equipo de los Nueve Novatos, haciendo misiones, pasándola bien."

"¿Y Naruto?"

"¡Lejos! Muuuy lejos."

"Tu plan se te va a caer encima, Kiba…" Hizo una pausa. "He pensado cuidadosamente en esa salida de chicas. Tomando en cuenta las relaciones de cada una, su personalidad y la empatía que sienten por Hinata… ellas le van a aconsejar que siga esperando a Naruto."

"¿Qué? ¡Pero si ya pasó un mes!"

"Hinata tomará el consejo."

"¡Pero es un consejo horrible!"

"Entonces ve a detenerlas. Dile que la amas."

Se quedaron en silencio. Kiba sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero moría de miedo. Que Hinata lo rechazara lo aterraba.

"¿Funcionará? Si voy y le digo que la amo… ¿Me dará una oportunidad? ¿O de todos modos escogerá a Naruto?" Preguntó Kiba, rogando que Shino le diera valor, que revisara sus hipótesis y que hubiera al menos una posibilidad de que Kiba no acabara llorando en esa historia.

"No sé." Dijo Shino. "Pero Hinata lo arriesgó todo por Naruto… le dijo lo que sentía y murió defendiéndolo… ¿Podrías hacer tu algo así por ella?"

"Quédate con Shino, Akamaru." Con estas últimas palabras echó a correr hacia la villa. No importaba que Shino no le hubiera dicho en donde era la dichosa salida, Kiba conocía el aroma de Hinata de memoria. Apenas llegó al final del bosque cuando captó su esencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al fin Kiba llegó al local en el que estaba Hinata, una heladería. _Tú puedes._ Fue un alivio ver aquel local, por un momento había pensado que la habían llevado a un bar. Estaba a punto de empujar la puerta de vidrio y entrar, sus ojos encontrando automáticamente a Hinata, estaba sentada en la mesa del fondo, frente a ella había un helado gigante cubierto de chocolate. Kiba casi sonrió al entender lo de "ahogar sus penas".

Aguzó la vista a la cara de Hinata, lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Su corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza que pensó que se saldría de su caja torácica. _No, no puedes._ Estaba a punto de darse media vuelta cuando los ojos de Hinata se posaron en los suyos. Ojos blancos, puros, tristes y húmedos. Quería abrazarla de nuevo. Esta vez no dudo en empujar la puerta y entrar en el establecimiento, se dirigió con paso decidido a la mesa. Estaba tan cerca, tenía que hacer algo para que dejara de llorar. Pudo ver como la expresión de Hinata se suavizaba cuando se acercaba.

"¡Oi Kiba!" Una voz aguda extrañamente familiar. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Esta es una salida de chicas!"

Kiba prestó atención a la mesa llena de chicas, custodiando a Hinata.

"Hey. Ino, Sakura y Tenten." Saludó Kiba mirándolas con ojos entornados, según Shino ellas eran una mala influencia para Hinata. Sus ojos regresaron a la cara de la Hyuga. "Hinata, si estas triste tu sabes que puedes hablar con Shino o conmigo, para eso estamos aquí."

"Nosotros estamos hablando con Hinata-chan, Kiba. Le hará bien algo de compañía femenina para variar." Dijo Ino con el tacto que la suele caracterizar. "Puedes irte ya, ella está bien con nosotros."

"Preferiría quedarme, y tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo. Me preocupo por ella." Dijo Kiba mientras arrimaba una silla a la mesa de las chicas.

"Gracias, Kiba" Dijo Hinata suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa, al menos las lágrimas parecían haber parado.

Kiba sintió que se sonrojaba un poco, rápidamente tomó el menú del establecimiento para esconder su rostro tras él. Comenzó a leer distraídamente buscando algo que no tuviera chocolate. Había escuchado que cuando las chicas estaban tristes gustaban de saturar su metabolismo de dulce, las chicas eran raras. La mesera ya estaba a lado de él esperando su orden.

"Agua mineral, por favor" Dijo poniendo el menú a un lado.

"¿Estas segura, Hinata-chan?" Preguntó Sakura incrédula, luego en un tono muy bajo que Kiba alcanzó a oír perfectamente "… es un hombre"

"Sólo es Kiba" Dijo Hinata soltando una risita.

"Y un especial." Dijo Kiba a la mesera en tono herido. Tal vez un poco de azúcar no le haría daño después de que la mujer que amaba lo acababa de castrar con una risita.

Tenten se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de las chicas… y Kiba.

"Como te decía, Hinata-chan, Naruto tiene muchas preocupaciones en estos momentos. Apenas derrotó a Pain, creo que en cuanto tenga su mente despejada te buscará, solo no pierdas la paciencia." Dijo Tenten mirando a Hinata con una sonrisa.

"Mffff"

"¿Tienes algo que agregar a lo que dije, Kiba?" Preguntó Tenten cruzándose de brazos.

"No, no, por favor sigan" Mientras daba largos sorbos a su recién llegada agua mineral.

"Hinata-chan" Comenzó Ino "Exactamente ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste a Naruto, cuando te declaraste? Ese hombre no es más listo emocionalmente que una bolsa de martillos. Tal vez tu pienses que le dejaste claros tus sentimientos, pero Naruto en realidad no piense en ello como una declaración."

A este comentario Sakura y Tenten comenzaron a asentir y miraron fijamente a una sonrojada Hinata.

"Le dije que siempre lo había admirado, su dedicación me hizo darme cuenta que yo también podía superarme, que no era inútil. Luego le dije que lo quería" Kiba sintió como se le estrujaba el corazón.

"¿Cuáles fueron tus exactas palabras para lo último?" Preguntó Ino.

"Te… quiero, Naruto-kun" Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo, Kiba estaba muriendo.

"Eso parece muy claro" Comentó Tenten mirando con preocupación a Hinata apresurar su helado entre lágrimas.

Kiba las miraba atónito mientras comenzaba a comer su helado gigante, esperaba que las chicas fueran más duras con sus comentarios hacia Naruto, ¿por qué no eran más duras?

"Sakura, tu eres la que más conoce a Naruto, ¿qué opinas?" Preguntó Ino a la pelirosa.

"Naruto puede ser muy despistado a veces, Hinata-chan. Y más ahora que está obsesionado con traer de regreso a Sasuke-kun, no creo que algo más ocupe su mente hasta que lo consiga. Pero yo puedo interrogarlo en cuanto lo vea, le preguntaré que siente por ti y cuando planea hablar contigo. ¡Te mantendré informada!" Sakura le sonreía dulcemente a Hinata.

"Muchas gracias, Sakura-san" Dijo Hinata genuinamente agradecida.

"No te preocupes. Por mientras concuerdo con Tenten, lo mejor es esperar. De todos modos ya lo esperaste 3 años, unos días más no es tanto." Dijo Sakura tratando de animar a la Hyuga.

"¿Qué clase de consejos de mierda son esos?" Kiba ya había tenido suficiente

"¿Disculpa?" Reclamó Sakura con un tono de voz más alto de lo normal.

"¡Se la pasaron disculpando a Naruto! ¡Ese bastardo no tiene excusa para no haber buscado a Hinata desde hace 30 días!" Kiba las mirió furioso.

"Tú no sabes nada del comportamiento masculino, Kiba." La voz de Ino iba poco a poco subiendo de todo.

"Pues resulta que si hay alguien en esta mesa que sabe algo de comportamiento masculino soy yo. Yo soy un hombre" Comenzó Kiba indignado. "Ustedes son las perdidas."

"¿Cómo te atreves?"

"Comencemos por ti, Sakura. Sigues enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke, ¿no? Es una joya. Desde hace 3 años está en la lista de los más buscados por traición al aliarse con el mayor enemigo de Konoha, por beneficio propio." Sakura hizo un intento por hablar pero Kiba no le dio oportunidad. "Sin embargo lo esperaste y entrenaste para traerlo de regreso, para que en su reencuentro tratara de matar a todo su antiguo equipo, incluyéndote. Si Sasuke regresara algún día toma este consejo: No lo perdones, no lo merece."

Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta, miro a su alrededor buscando apoyo en sus amigas, las cuales la miraron preocupadas, ninguna defendió a Sasuke de las acusaciones de Kiba. La pelirosa se hundió en el asiento.

"Eso parece un buen consejos." Dijo Ino suavizando su voz se aclaró la garganta y preguntó casi tímidamente. "Kiba, ¿tú crees qué…?"

"Sai está bien, cree que eres bonita y lo más probable es que te corresponda, pero ahora no. A él si debes de darle algo de tiempo." Dijo Kiba encogiéndose de hombros, prosiguiendo su helado.

"¿Y yo?" Preguntó Tenten levantando las cejas.

"Tu deberías dejar de fingir que no te gusta Rock Lee, invítalo a salir y será muy feliz."

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas sorprendidas de que Kiba supiera tanto de los chicos que les gustaban.

"¿Cómo sabes todo esto, Kiba?" Preguntó Ino entornando los ojos un poco.

"Shino." Dijo Kiba simplemente.

"Shino no habla mucho cuando estamos los novatos reunidos" Aclaro Hinata. "Pero es muy observador."

Acto seguido Kiba volteó a ver con preocupación a Hinata, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir la haría llorar, pero tenía que decirle.

"Hinata…" Comenzó Kiba cruzando los brazos, en tono suave que no había usado con las otras chicas. "Yo sé que tú quieres a Naruto, pero no debes de seguir esperando. Le dijiste lo que sentías, moriste defendiéndolo, y aún así él no ha sido capaz de venir a hablar contigo. Deberías tratar de olvidar."

"Pero ha tenido muchas cosas que hacer…" Trató de explicar Hinata sin poder detener sus lágrimas.

"Eso es cierto, Kiba. Naruto tiene cosas importantes que hacer." Señaló Sakura colocándole un a mano en el hombro a Hinata.

"¿Cosas importantes?" Preguntó Kiba comenzando a enfadarse nuevamente. "¿Qué puede ser más importante que Hinata? ¿Qué puede ser más importante que decirle a la persona que murió por ti que la amas?"

Las chicas se miraron pensativas, mientras Hinata comenzaba a sollozar; sabía que Kiba tenía razón. Si le importara la hubiera buscado.

"Pero…" Trató de decir Tenten.

"Pero nada. Naruto tuvo mucho tiempo para buscarla y no lo hizo, porque es un imbécil. Si fuera yo…" Kiba apretó los ojos con fuerza, no podía seguir viendo llorar a Hinata.

"Si fueras tu ¿qué?" Preguntó Ino levantando una ceja. Las miradas de las chicas de la mesa se dirigieron a él, todas menos Hinata, que se cubría la cara con las manos mientras sollozaba descontroladamente.

"¿Si fuera yo? ¿Si Hinata me hubiera declarado su amor y muriera tratando de defenderme? ¿Y luego milagrosamente regresara a la vida?" Preguntó Kiba a nadie más que a él mismo, sentía como sus uñas se clavaban en la piel de sus palmas. "En el momento que Pain cayó muerto habría corrido a buscarla. Habría pasado entre los aldeanos hasta llegar hasta ella, no hubiera descansado hasta ver por mí mismo que estaba viva. Luego le diría… le diría que…" Kiba no podía dejar de ver a Hinata, la cual bajaba poco a poco sus manos de su cara.

"¿Qué le dirías?" Preguntó Sakura con los ojos muy abiertos, expectante.

Kiba no pudo evitar levantarse, quería estar más cerca de Hinata, no estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir, pero quería total atención de la chica. Dio la vuelta a la mesa hasta llegar alado de ella, todavía sentada, pero que lo seguía con la mirada, lágrimas aun mojando su rostro. Hinata dio un respingo cuando Kiba colocó una mano en el respaldo de su silla y otra en la mesa frente a ella, inclinándose hacia ella hasta que su rostro estuvo a 30 centímetros del de ella.

"Le diría que es la chica de mis sueños… que siempre lo ha sido." Era demasiado tarde para parar, iba a decirle todo. "Le diría que es la mujer más hermosa, fuerte y amable que he conocido." Hinata se movió un poco en su asiento como tratando de decir algo, pero Kiba prosiguió. "Ella trataría de decir que no es ninguna de esas cosas, pero todo es cierto, lo sé porque la conozco mejor que nadie. Por eso puedo decir con toda seguridad que la amo." Su corazón luchaba por salirse de su pecho, ya no había vuelta atrás. "Le diría que la he amado desde el primer día de entrenamiento, desde la primera vez que me sonrió, desde la primera vez que curó mis heridas. Que ella es la única que puede calmarme cuando estoy enojado, que es la persona que puede hacer que mi día vaya bien o mal, que estar con ella en las misiones es lo que me da valor. Que tener su apoyo en estos años me ha hecho mejor persona."

Kiba retiró su mano derecha del respaldo de la silla de Hinata, acercándola peligrosamente a la mejilla de la chica, moría por tocarla, pero sabía que no tenía derecho de hacerlo, así que bajó su mano apenas al rozar un poco su piel. Observó como Hinata se llevaba una mano a esa mejilla, como si el toque la hubiera quemado, mientras lo miraba con ojos muy abiertos.

"Le diría que si ella quisiera…" Kiba acercó un poco más su rostro, sabía que debía de verse peligroso, fuera de sí, pero así lo hacía sentir. Su olor lo intoxicaba entre más se acercaba a ella, luchando por no besarla ahí mismo. "Si ella quisiera nada ni nadie podría mantenerme alejado de ella. Si ella me dejara amarla, yo la amaría como loco, profundamente y para siempre. Porque ella no se merece menos que eso." Se incorporó cuando sintió que no podía aguantar más.

Kiba contempló por última vez la cara asombrada de Hinata, ojos muy abiertos, su boca ligeramente abierta y mejillas sonrosadas. Quiso memorizar todo antes de romper por fin el contacto visual y girar hacia la puerta.

"Eso le diría si yo fuera el hombre de sus sueños…" Dijo amargamente antes de empezar a caminar hacia la puerta. "Pero ese hombre no soy yo… Yo solo soy Kiba."

Cuando salió del establecimiento y sintió el aire fresco de medio día todo se volvió real. Acababa de hacer lo que más deseaba y lo que más evitaba, declarársele a Hinata. Comenzó a correr al único lugar donde se le ocurría ir, a los campos de entrenamiento del Equipo 8. Quería encontrar a Shino y a Akamaru, ya no tenía ganas de hablar y sabía que ellos eran la mejor compañía silenciosa que pudiera pedir.

"¡Kiba!" Escuchó a Hinata gritar lejos de él. "¡Kiba, espera porfavor!"

Pero Kiba no iba a parar, sabía que Hinata debía de sentirse terrible por no poderle corresponder, seguro quería hablar con él para disculparse, y eso no era algo que él quisiera escuchar. Siguió corriendo esquivando a la gente mientras Hinata lo perseguía. Casi habían llegado al puente cuando olfateó un aroma conocido. Su vida era cruelmente irónica.

"¡Oi, Kiba!" Saludó Naruto alegremente cuando vio acercarse a Kiba.

"¡Ahora no, Naruto!" Gruñó Kiba, aprovechando para empujarlo más fuerte de lo necesario para quitarlo del camino. Naruto retrocedió dos pasos por el empujón.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Reclamó Naruto, luego dijo sorprendido. "Hinata-chan…"

"¡Na-naruto-kun!" Fue lo último que escuchó Kiba antes de adentrarse en el bosque.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


End file.
